fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018
|predecessor = KCP 2017 |successor = KCP 2019 }} Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on September 12, 2018. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11315 Fans were once again able to make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names and submit. This time, those with the Papa Louie Pals app can submit their Pals to the Customerpalooza using the Flipdecks made in the app. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Wednesday, September 12, 2018, through Tuesday, September 18, 2018. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started on Wednesday, September 19, 2018, and ended on Tuesday, September 25, 2018. Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2018! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! Once all is said and done, the winning fan-made customer will appear in upcoming Gamerias along side your favorites like Mindy, Wally, Ivy and… the one and only… the reason for the season… Mr. Funny in the Bank… KINGSLEY! This year we are teaming up with the Papa Louie Pals app to make this the best Customerpalooza EVER!!!!! As usual, you can simply design and submit your customer all from within the Customerpalooza 2018 web page. However, you can also submit your favorite Pals to Customerpalooza using Flipdecks made in the Papa Louie Pals app! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, September 18th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, September 19th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in an upcoming Papa’s cooking extravaganza! Rounds Hazelnut High Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, September 26, 2018 - Monday, October 1, 2018 *1A: Bee {by harrison} (2,941 votes) vs. Emily {by Tamatim} (5,272 votes) *1B: Shawn {by Mannie} (3,139 votes) vs. Fred {by Chela} (5,069 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 1, 2018 - Thursday, October 4, 2018 *2A: Cocoa {by Jasmine} (2,670 votes) vs Laura {by Nanda} (2,470 votes) *2B: Ranulph {by AquaMelon} (3,062 votes) vs. Christian {by DeluxePizza} (2,093 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 25, 2018 - Tuesday, October 30, 2018 *3A: Cocoa (2,602 votes) vs. Emily (3,394 votes) *3B: Ranulph (3,586 votes) vs. Fred (2,364 votes) Hazelnut High Finals Finals: Thursday, November 8, 2018 - Monday, November 12, 2018 *Finals: Emily (2,922 votes) vs. Ranulph (3,336 votes) Eclair Academy Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 11, 2018 - Monday, October 15, 2018 *1A: Savannah {by CheshireKat} (3,409 votes) vs. Shouko {by Akiza} (2,577 votes) *1B: Jordan {by Liza} (3,239 votes) vs. Esteban {by Poisoncrene} (2,878 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 15, 2018 - Thursday, October 18, 2018 *2A: Nina {by Luizkawaii} (2,677 votes) vs. Charlotte {by Jonalike} (1,882 votes) *2B: Zack {by Geillade12} (2,992 votes) vs. Nathan {by Aidan} (1,539 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Friday, November 2, 2018 - Monday, November 5, 2018 *3A: Nina (2,637 votes) vs. Savannah (2,416 votes) *3B: Zack (2,879 votes) vs. Jordan (2,012 votes) Eclair Academy Finals Finals: Thursday, November 8, 2018 - Monday, November 12, 2018 *Finals: Nina (2,806 votes) vs. Zack (3,387 votes) Truffleton U Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 4, 2018 - Monday, October 8, 2018 *1A: Juliet {by Marinette} (3,674 votes) vs. Iris {by Lydu} (2,678 votes) *1B: Jairo {by ESNTLS} (2,858 votes) vs. Nye {by Zetsu} (3,443 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 8, 2018 - Thursday, October 11, 2018 *2A: Jess {by KD777} (2,299 votes) vs. Amanda {by chicatheanimatonic} (2,830 votes) *2B: Azariah {by Mystic} (3,155 votes) vs. Truffle {by cubepf} (1,909 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, October 30, 2018 - Friday, November 2, 2018 *3A: Amanda (2,198 votes) vs. Juliet (2,779 votes) *3B: Azariah (2,548 votes) vs. Nye (2,880 votes) Truffleton U Finals Finals: Monday, November 12, 2018 - Thursday, November 15, 2018 *Finals: Juliet (2,899 votes) vs. Nye (3,477 votes) Torta Tech Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 18, 2018 - Monday, October 22, 2018 *1A: Marigold {by 8utton} (2,166 votes) vs. Emma {by Marc-y} (3,417 votes) *1B: Leo by {Sonja} (2,629 votes) vs. Felix {by Mop} (2,911 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, October 22, 2018 - Thursday, October 25, 2018 *2A: Tasha {by Ruslan U} (2,545 votes) vs. May {by Queran} (1,903 votes) *2B: Wyatt {by Harleydylantoy} (1,758 votes) vs. Mathias {by WeAliveira} (2,636 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, November 5, 2018 - Thursday, November 8, 2018 *3A: Tasha (2,580 votes) vs. Emma (1,793 votes) *3B: Mathias (2,735 votes) vs. Felix (1,608 votes) Torta Tech Finals Finals: Monday, November 12, 2018 - Thursday, November 15, 2018 *Finals: Tasha (2,767 votes) vs. Mathias (3,362 votes) Final Four 4A/4B: Thursday, November 15, 2018 - Monday, November 19, 2018 * 4A: Ranulph (Hazelnut High Division Winner) (3,650 votes) vs. Zack (Eclair Academy Division Winner) (3,324 votes) * 4B: Nye (Truffleton U Division Winner) (4,038 votes) vs. Mathias (Torta Tech Division Winner) (2,888 votes) Grand Final 5A: Monday, November 19, 2018 - Monday, November 26, 2018 * 5A: Nye (5,488 votes) vs. Ranulph (4,768 votes) Rounds and Finals Hazelnut High Division Round 1 Hazelnut High Round1a.jpg|Bee vs. Emily Hazelnut High Round1b.jpg|Shawn vs. Fred Round 2 Hazelnut High Round2a.jpg|Cocoa vs. Laura Hazelnut High Round2b.jpg|Ranulph vs. Christian Semi-Finals Hazelnut High Round3a.jpg|Cocoa vs. Emily Hazelnut High Round3b.jpg|Ranulph vs. Fred Finals KCP18 Division Finals Round1a.jpg|Emily vs. Ranulph Eclair Academy Division Round 1 Eclair Academy Round1a.jpg|Savannah vs. Shouko Eclair Academy Round1b.jpg|Jordan vs. Esteban Round 2 Eclair Academy Round2a.jpg|Nina vs. Charlotte Eclair Academy Round2b.jpg|Zack vs. Nathan Semi-Finals Eclair Academy Round3a.jpg|Nina vs. Savannah Eclair Academy Round3b.jpg|Zack vs. Jordan Finals KCP18 Division Finals Round1b.jpg|Nina vs. Zack Truffleton U Division Round 1 Truffleton U Round1a.jpg|Juliet vs. Iris Truffleton U Round1b.jpg|Jairo vs. Nye Round 2 Truffleton U Round2a.jpg|Jess vs. Amanda Truffleton U Round2b.jpg|Azariah vs. Truffle Semi-Finals Truffleton U Round3a.jpg|Amanda vs. Juliet Truffleton U Round3b.jpg|Azariah vs. Nye Finals KCP18 Division Finals Round2a.jpg Torta Tech Division Round 1 Torta Tech Round1a.jpg|Marigold vs. Emma Torta Tech Round1b.jpg|Leo vs. Felix Round 2 Torta Tech Round2a.jpg|Tasha vs. May Torta Tech Round2b.jpg|Wyatt vs. Mathias Semi-Finals Torta Tech Round3a.jpg|Tasha VS Emma Torta Tech Round3b.jpg|Mathias VS Felix Finals KCP18 Division Finals Round2b.jpg Final Four KCP18 Semifinals a.jpg KCP18 Semifinals b.jpg Grand Final Winner Heya Folks! Another year in the bag for your old friend Kingsley and my award-winning tournament, Kingsley’s Customerpalooza (I’ve won several prestigious Paloozapalooza awards for this thing)! This year’s tournament created so many wildly unique customers that I could fill up another dozen of those cooking games you guys like so much. Like at least three Saladurrias and a Soupa Mia. Now that all the votes have been tallied up, we can officially announce the winner of this year’s Customerpalooza is Nye and his creator, Zetsu! Let’s also have a round of applause for the runner-up, Ranulph and his creator AquaMelon! And a BIG round of applause for all of YOU who voted and submitted contestants! Welp… until next year! Sincerely, Trivia * This year's division names are taken from schools within the Flipverse. * May is the only female entry who does not wear any hair accessory. * Savannah's name was misspelled as "Savana" in her second round. This mistake was quickly corrected. * A voting discrepancy occurred in the third round of the Torta Tech division as it appeared that a voting surge in favor of Emma was observed. The vote total was eventually corrected. * This is the first Customerpalooza where all semifinalists are boys. * In the first round of Hazelnut High, that is, Bee vs. Emily, Shawn vs. Fred, there was a small bug. That is, all users can re-submit one vote for their favorite customers every ten minutes to one hour, and the previous votes will be recorded. However, Flipline deleted it in subsequent votes. * This is the 1st time since Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 where a male contestant wins. * Nye's winner animation is nearly identical to Amy's from Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017. Gallery KCP18gameicon.png KCP18 logo.png Kcp18kingsleydance_blog.gif KCP18 small icon.png KCP18 medium icon.png KCP18 large icon.png KCP18infobanner.png Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 - Vote.png Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 - None.png Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 - Create.png howto1.jpg Spotlight01 KCP18.jpg Spotlight02 KCP18.jpg Spotlight03 KCP18.jpg Spotlight04 KCP18.jpg Spotlight05 KCP18.jpg Spotlight06 KCP18.jpg vote_01.jpg vote_02.jpg Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza